


A Sunrise in Jackson

by SarahisSusan0611



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Forgiveness, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahisSusan0611/pseuds/SarahisSusan0611
Summary: Tommy learns to forgive himself for what he's done, and Ellie learns to listen.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 26





	A Sunrise in Jackson

Ellie sat quietly on the porch she shared with Dina. Jackson's sunrise slowly peaking over the hills as she gazed along the horizon, with a sense of peace washing over her. She smiled contentedly, the bruises long gone and the scratches healed.   
It's been half a year since she came home, and not a day goes by that she isn't grateful for her family now.

She woke earlier then Dina that day, pressing a small kiss to her forehead before going downstairs to make herself some tea. She stepped out onto their porch, the morning air lightly waking her up more. It was a beautiful late falls day as the oranges and reds spread out across the terrain. 

She was thinking about Joel that morning, wondering if he helped make it such a beautiful one. She imagined him sitting beside her then, as they both sipped on their tea and gazed out. 

She smiled again. 

She thought about Tommy as well, because ever since she came home, Tommy hasn't said a word. He's avoided his eyes if he saw her or Dina in the street. He wanted to say so many things, to beg for forgiveness, but he didn't know where to start.   
Ellie wasn't angry, she never was, she was just sad and she missed him. She just wished he would say anything, because she felt she couldn't start the conversation either. 

She heard the quiet creak of the deck before turning to where it came from, and then here he was.   
Tommy stopped for a moment, and hesitated before Ellie nodded at him. He tentatively came and sat beside her, hands trembling as he waited. 

"Good morning Tommy." Ellie said pleasantly. 

"Uh yeah, yeah good morning Ellie." Tommy stuttered, coughing slightly into his fist. 

They sat there for a beat until Tommy spoke up.

"Ellie, I don't know where to start, I don't know where to go from here, but I do know that I need to apologize for what I did. It wasn't fair to you or Dina, I hurt you and I can't tell you how sorry I am." Tommy began, his head staying down.

Ellie waited as he continued.

"You've been one of the most important people of my life, and I let vengeance and anger almost destroy what we had. Joel knew you were a good kid from the start, and he loved you all the same. When he brought you here, I didn't know what to think. When I got to know you, I realized why he did what he did. He knew you were important to this world as you were, and as you are. You're an amazing mom, an amazing girl, and you saved yourself from what could've been an even worse mistake. What I did to you, I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself. But I hope deep down we can try again, because you are my family as much as Joel was." Tommy finished, his eyes slowly looking up to meet Ellie's soft expression.

He relaxed as she placed a hand on his, as they gazed out onto the horizon.

"I wasn't ever angry with you Tommy, I don't need to forgive you. What done is done, but you're right, Joel did stop me from making an even worse mistake. He flashed in my mind before the moment I almost killed her, and I realized he knew I do have a purpose in this world, and it's to be here with my family." Ellie replied, with Tommy looking over with a hopeful expression.

"And that includes you." Ellie finished.

Tommy started to shake a moment, his eyes filling up with tears as Ellie reached over and hugged him, her breath becoming shaky as well.

The sun rose properly then, as Ellie and Tommy sat, two hearts feeling fixed once more.  
-  
They sat for a long time after that, the sunrise slowly and surely rising properly. Ellie heard the bustling of her home starting to wake, and before she and Tommy knew it Dina was calling after them.

"Ellie? Breakfast is ready." Dina called out from the front door, Tommy peering over Ellie before lowering his gaze.

"Wanna come in for breakfast? Dina makes a killer omelette." Ellie chuckled.

Tommy smiled, "As long as it's just the omelette she's killin'" He joked.

Ellie laughed, and took his hand towards their home, with Dina watching them intently as they entered.   
She narrowed her eyes a moment, before setting their plates down at the table. J.J already sitting at the table with hands smacking against.

Tommy gulped for a moment, before Dina shook her head and smiled at him.  
They sat down and enjoyed the first breakfast of many, their family becoming whole once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, I'm happy to be working on here, I used to be on Wattpad but I needed somewhere new, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
